


Two Worlds: A Promise

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Two Worlds [5]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Plot, Reader-Insert, Sad Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n comforts Dean, making sure he knows he’s not going anywhere while the sisters create the potion, moving forward with their plan.





	Two Worlds: A Promise

Y/n sighed, watching Dean pace around the attic, the others staring at him.

“Dean. I told you, I’m fine. Cas healed me. See-nothing there”.

Dean looked at y/n’s thigh and saw the hole had healed. But that didn’t mean he liked what happened.

“Why the hell couldn’t either of you heal him?”

Paige and Leo looked at each other, unsure of how to respond.

“Well? I mean-you’re meant to be white lighters. But you almost made me lose y/n”.

Y/n smiled just a bit when he heard Dean’s voice crack, knowing that Dean loved him that much warming his heart.

But now he had to calm the stubborn moron.

“Dean. Come here!”

He looked to y/n and nodded, walking over to y/n and kneeling in front of him.

“I’m fine. Ok? Absolutely fine. I’m not hurt. I didn’t die. I’m not leaving you anytime soon. You got that?”

He ran his hands through Dean’s hair, Dean closing his eyes at the soft touch.

“I’m really fine. Just-calm down. Hmm?”

Dean nodded, opening his eyes and smiling up at y/n.

“So…”

Dean cleared his throat, putting on his macho face, going red now that everyone saw him acting all sappy.

“So-what do we do now?”

“Now, we make the potion”.

Before anyone could move though, y/n’s hand shot up.

“Question?” Prue asked, amused that he acted like a schoolboy.

“Umm-what the hell is Cole doing here?”

They all turned to the tall demon, clad in a black suit.

“Who the hell is Cole?” Paige asked, not having noticed the new man in the room due to the commotion.

“Ah-that’d be me. Cole Turner. A.K.A Balthazar. Demon. Second in command to the Source. I’ll be watching over you for him”.

He winked at them, Paige creeped out by the dude, y/n sighing, knowing how evil this man was.

“I really don’t think we should work with him”.

Dean nodded along, remembering his character and the problems he caused.

“We have to. Part of the deal with the Source”.

Y/n reluctantly didn’t say anything more, deciding he’d talk to the sisters about him when the demon wasn’t around.

“Ok-so-we’ll get to making the potion. Why don’t you go rest in my bed for a while? Dean can go with you”.

Y/n nodded, letting Dean help him up and take him to Piper’s room.

“No funny business!” they heard her yell. 

Y/n chuckled from the bottom of the steps, leaning on Dean and hobbling over to the room.

Dean helped y/n sit on the bed, carefully. 

Despite y/n’s leg being completely healed, it still felt strange.

“You sure you’re ok?”

Y/n nodded, leaning his head on Dean’s shoulder as they sat side by side.

“Yea. Just was a bit surprised that he was there. But I’m good. Don’t worry”.

“How am I not meant to worry? I almost lost you. I can’t let that happen”.

Y/n took Dean’s hand, pressing a kiss to the back and moving to sit on Dean’s lap, the other arm wrapped around his neck to hold himself up, Dean’s free arm snaking around y/n’s waist.

“I told you, Dean. No losing me. Not now. Not ever. You need to believe that. There’s no way I’ll ever let that happen. I promise”.

Dean just nodded slightly, trying his hardest to believe it.

But how could he?

His mother left him. 

His dad died. 

Sam left him a thousand times. 

He’d even lost Cas a few times. 

Jo, Ellen and Ash. 

Even the other man he considered his father, Bobby, had left him.

Everyone he loved seemed to leave him.

But he knew if y/n ever left him, he wouldn’t survive.

The love he felt was stronger than anything. And just the thought of not having that daily, it killed him.

Y/n knew he wouldn’t be able to take that fear away, so he just settled in Dean’s arms, holding him close so Dean knew he was still there.

“You think they’re ok?”

Cas nodded, knowing y/n would talk to Dean and make him feel better.

He turned away from Sam, looking back to the sisters as they got ready to make the potion.

The King of Hell, the angel and the Winchester, watched as the sisters got the potion ready, the white lighter and demon stood to the side, watching each other wearily.

“Where do you get these ingredients from?” Sam asked, curious as to how they were able to obtain the large amounts and not get attacked.

“Just kinda walk into a store. Buy some stuff…”

Piper looked confused at his question.

“But don’t you get scared you might get attacked?”

“By who? Demons rarely attack in plain sight. It’s kind of an agreed thing between all magical creatures. No exposure to humans”, Paige explained, throwing in the toadflax.

“So-you don’t have hunters in this world?”

Phoebe looked up at Sam in confusion.

“What do you mean, hunters?”

“Oh-well-you know, people who hunt down the monsters. Vampires Demons. Even witches. Stop them from hurting anyone else”.

“Nope. We basically are the hunters here. No humans. Well-not really. There are your crazies. But in this world, the witches are mostly good. We take care of the demons and stuff. Keep the innocents safe. It’s our job”.

Sam loved that they had a similar life to him and Dean.

They might not have been raised to be witches, but they did become them.

Tasked with taking care of the world, keeping innocent people safe, fighting against the evil that threatened to destroy the world.

He could sort of see why Dean started watching the show.

It usually wasn’t his thing, but the similarities were obvious. And he could only assume Dean felt some sort of empathy and understanding for their characters.

A loud explosion brought him out of his thoughts, the smoke from the small pot indicating the potion was made.

“Is that it?”

The girls nodded, distributing the potions into a few glass vials and corking them.

They passed them around, each person getting two, Crowley and Castiel reluctantly accepting them, despite insisting they were far too powerful to need these.

Cole took his with a smile, his hand skimming over Phoebe’s as she handed them to him, smiling at her.

She blushed, Crowley groaning, and deciding he’d speak up.

“You know, love, you might not want to be all flustered around that one. In our world, where you’re a show, he was evil”.

“We kind of get that. Being a demon an’ all”.

Crowley rolled his eyes.

Prue really was a smart ass. It was kind of annoying.

“I know that. But I mean, he was an Avatar himself. And he turned you all against the lovely Paige here and became the Source of Evil at one point. Oh yea-he also made Phoebe his evil queen, and almost had what was basically the antichrist”.

All the sisters stared at Phoebe like she was crazy, Phoebe herself choking on her spit, coughing and being completely lost for words.

“You slept together?”

“No!”

“Well-I mean-d’you like him?”

Phoebe really didn’t want to answer Paige’s question right now.

The guy was cute. But she didn’t like him. 

However, she definitely found a certain pull to him, although she wasn’t going to share that now that they knew she apparently almost had a child with him in another world.

“I don’t really do kids. But I wouldn’t object to trying”, Cole whispered into her ear, Prue grimacing and sending him flying into the wall.

“Don’t talk to my sister like that!”

He growled, controlling his anger and standing back up.

“Hey, Sam. Call your brother and y/n”.

Sam nodded, but Crowley clamped his hand on his shoulder, before disappearing.

“Hey, Kitten. You’re needed. You too Squirrel”.

Crowley disappeared again, back in the attic, y/n and Dean arriving after a few seconds.

“Ok-so these are the potions. What we need to do is get them alone. It’s the only way we can have a chance”.

“How do we do that?” Castiel asked the oldest sister.

“The Elders”.

They all looked to Leo, waiting for him to explain.

“We’ll have to go up there”.

“Up there?”

“Yes. Up there. The Heavens. It’s where the Elders reside. They can help us. Help us possibly summon an individual Avatar. If we can do that, we should be able to try and talk to them, get them to see our side of things. If we have to, we might end up vanquishing them”.

“But-only if we have to. They’re not evil. So don’t just kill them the second they arrive. That’s the last resort”.

Everyone agreed, wanting to keep the casualties and deaths as low as possible.

“Ready?”

They all nodded, everyone connecting hands, Paige and Leo orbing them up to the heavens, hoping the Elders would agree to help.


End file.
